


Souls and Stars

by captainafroelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bifrost, Black Character(s), F/M, Female Character of Color, One Shot, Pining, Soulmates, Star-crossed, This was way sadder than i thought it would be, Unrequited Love, sorry heimdall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall grows infatuated with a Midgardian woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> There are so few Heimdall fics, what an absolute travesty.

There was a woman, so beautiful and bright.

He didn't know her name, but Heimdall had been watching for so long that he didn't have to. He knew her as well as he knew himself, as well he knew any other Midgardian he’d been told to watch over. No wonder Thor favored that realm. If they all looked like her, it was quite the blessed place.

Her complexion was like his, dark and rich, but it was closer in tone to the night sky. Her hair was like sweet candy floss that he saw Midgardian children eat so much. She reflected every color so beautifully, like a prism of light. She seemed to exist for delighting only his eyes, eyes which had very rarely been so infatuated by another creature, but he knew that wasn’t true. She was _so_ much more than her beauty.

She made everyone around her smile, even when he could see that she was on the brink of tears. Her smile lit a fire in him that he couldn't believe. She was power, she was grace, and she was innocence, all in a package so magnificent and regal.

“Do you think she feels my eyes?” Heimdall asked Thor. “Do you think she knows I see her from this realm?”

Thor sighed, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. “If your souls are meant to be joined, she will feel you no matter the distance, my friend.” His eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "Do you wish for me to speak with her? I could always visit to tell her that she has attracted the attention of the galaxy's greatest gatekeeper."

He chuckled then his expression seemed to drop. "I'm flattered, but it isn't right, it isn't meant to be."

Thor nodded in understanding. "Tell me if you wish for me to deliver a message to her at any time. This woman must know that she has captivated your heart."

Heimdall grinned, but he was frustrated. All he wanted to do was hold her as Thor held Jane. He wanted to tell her how wonderful he thought she was. He wanted to be involved in her life and protect her from harm there as he watched over her here. But he was bound to the gate as she was bound to her own realm. They were doomed to be parallel lines, never to cross.

If only he knew how the stars tugged at her, too. Sometimes she looked up at the sky and knew that someone was watching her, and that made the world feel a little gentler.


End file.
